


Potential New Boyfriend

by longnationalnightmare



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: anyone can see, all his attention's on me / give us some privacy





	Potential New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this extremely belatedly, had no reason not to do it when i put the other one up a few months back. idk suddenly i can't read


End file.
